


Sneaking Around

by PhoenixPhoether



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation, Restraints, Risk of being caught, Sexual Fantasy, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPhoether/pseuds/PhoenixPhoether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just why is Harry out past midnight, slinking into the Slytherin dormitory?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of fluff that I did to get myself back into writing again after vacation.

Harry tugged at the invisibility cloak wrapped around him. As he stepped into the corridor, he glanced around to make sure no one was there before setting off. He crept along the wall, tiptoeing so his trainers wouldn't make any noise. There wasn't any danger of running into anyone, really. The days of being threatened by an evil dark lord were well behind him, and even Filch had been replaced with someone much less likely to care why Harry was roaming the castle after midnight.

When he reached the Slytherin dormitory, he whispered the password. He'd had to listen in all week to hear it, delivered between two third years who hadn't realised he was behind them. Fortunately, it hadn't been changed since then. He wouldn't have put it past Malfoy to do it out of spite, regardless of the fact that they had an agreement.

An agreement which included sneaking around Hogwarts at odd hours and meeting in all sorts of places—in classrooms or alcoves, behind statues, and once in the Astronomy Tower, cliched though that had been. This was the first time they'd met in the dormitory.

Harry crossed the threshold. There was a seventh year boy stretched out on a couch, but he appeared to be asleep with a book on his chest. He emitted a loud snore and rolled over, causing the book to drop to the floor. Holding his breath, Harry pressed close to the wall and waited to see if the boy would stir. He didn't, so Harry blew out the air in his lungs and crossed the common room to the stairs leading to the rooms.

He knew Malfoy would be alone. Regardless of any other factors, he'd have made arrangements, or they wouldn't have been able to do this. Still, the idea that they might be caught was just the tiniest bit thrilling. It was highly unlikely, but it the possibility existed nonetheless. He closed his eyes briefly before raising his hand to knock softly.

The door opened just wide enough for Harry to slide in sideways. The moment the door was closed behind him, he whipped off the cloak and dropped it on the floor.

"Hi," he said.

Malfoy's face broke into the most delicious smirk. "Hello, Potter," he replied, his voice coloured by his characteristic drawl. It sent shivers down Harry's spine.

They didn't waste any time. In a flash, Malfoy had Harry's back against the door and their mouths crushed together. Harry panted into the kiss, alternating gasps of pleasure with sucking on Malfoy's lips as though he were trying to separate them from his face. Malfoy's hands seemed to be everywhere, undecided about which part to grab first. When he briefly let up to fuss with the buttons on Harry's shirt, Harry took the liberty of flipping their positions.

"Not a chance, Malfoy," he breathed. "Tonight, it's my turn. You're at my mercy."

"You wish," Malfoy retorted, but the impact was reduced by the fact that he couldn't move.

Harry chuckled and blew in Malfoy's ear, making him squirm. He used his body weight to pin Malfoy to the door. The advantage was Harry's; he had more muscle and quite a few pounds on Malfoy, despite being shorter.

"I see you kept your tie on like I asked," Harry remarked, untying in and draping it around his own neck while using his hips and thighs to hold Malfoy in place.

"What did you want it for, anyway?" Malfoy demanded.

"You'll see," Harry murmured, keeping his mouth close to Malfoy's skin.

He put out his tongue and trailed it down Malfoy's cheek to his neck, where he licked and bit the skin there. Malfoy groaned and tried to grind his hips into Harry's. He was unsuccessful due to the force with which Harry was trapping him.

Taking pity on him, Harry said, "Let's take this to the bed."

He let up, and Malfoy made to grab him. Harry's reflexes were too quick; before Malfoy could react, Harry span around and grabbed him roughly, almost throwing him onto the bed. Malfoy's breath rushed out of him as his back hit the mattress.

"Potter! What the hell?"

Instead of answering, Harry crawled in after him. He straddled Malfoy and pushed him down then made swift work of the buttons on his shirt. Malfoy strained against him, and Harry eased off just enough for Malfoy to partially sit up and remove his shirt. The moment it hit the floor, Harry had Malfoy's wrists over his head, held in place with his hands.

"This is what the tie is for," he said, using his free hand to pull it from around his neck.

With fluid movements, he bound Malfoy's wrists together. He pulled off his own tie and used it to anchor Malfoy's arms to the bed. That accomplished, Harry slid down to work on Malfoy's trousers. Before long, he knelt with one leg on either side of Malfoy, staring down at his completely naked form. Gooseflesh rose on his skin from the chilly air in the dungeons. He was slim and pale, but Harry knew he was far stronger than he looked.

Harry was still mostly dressed. His tie was gone and his shirt was half unbuttoned, but he hadn't even removed his trainers. Satisfied that Malfoy wasn't going to move, he rose from the bed to rid himself of the confining garments. When he too was undressed, he returned to the bed and stretched himself out on top of Malfoy.

"It's not often I have you like this," he remarked. "What should I do with you, hm?" He leaned in and kissed Malfoy hard enough to cause the a grunt of discomfort. "Shall I tease you?"

Harry trailed his fingers down Malfoy's chest, using the pad of his thumb to circle a nipple. He followed it with his mouth, touching just the tip of his tongue to the firm, pink flesh. His hand wandered down further, slipping into the juncture of Malfoy's hip. He rubbed slow circles, inching closer to the middle but refusing to touch Malfoy's cock just yet. The whimpers and pleas Malfoy uttered gave him a rush that went straight to his groin, and he barely contained a moan. The denial was supposed to be driving Malfoy mad, but it was having just as much of an affect on Harry. He couldn't let Malfoy in on that, though, so he bit back his reaction.

At an agonizingly slow pace, he kissed, licked, and nipped his way downward until his nose was inches from Malfoy's erection. Harry buried his nose in the crease at the top of Malfoy's thigh, rubbing and inhaling his scent. He closed his eyes and took a moment to enjoy it, certain he would never be tired of it. He parted his lips and let his breath out in hot puffs before licking up the side of Malfoy's dick.

"Fuck," Malfoy breathed.

"Not tonight."

"Then do something else useful, Potter."

Ignoring the request, Harry kept at it until Malfoy was panting and straining at the ties on his wrists. At last, satisfied that he'd gotten Malfoy sufficiently worked up, Harry gave him what he wanted. He shifted so he could lean in and take Malfoy in his mouth. Unable to hold back, he slipped his free hand between his own legs to stroke himself while he pleasured Malfoy with his lips and tongue. For the next several minutes, the room was filled with the sound of Harry's expert sucking and Malfoy's desperate babbling. He bucked upwards into Harry's mouth, and Harry knew he was close. It only took one last, firm draw to drag him over the edge, coming hard in Harry's mouth. Only a moment later, Harry let go as well, boiling over into his own hand.

Harry pulled back and drew a hand over his lips, looking down at Malfoy. He had collapsed back onto the pillows, his skin flushed and sweaty and his eyes closed in bliss. Grinning, Harry wiped his hand on the sheet and reached up to unfasten both ties.

"Gods, that was fantastic, Draco. Good call on playing this one out."

"Brilliant," Draco agreed sleepily. "Much like all my ideas, of course."

Harry snorted. "Right. But we can't stay here," he said, pushing a little on Draco until he sat up.

"I really don't see why not."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It will give a bad impression, not to mention reveal this room should anyone happen on us when we come out."

Draco glanced at him sideways. "I think the 'coming out' part's been done already."

"Not what I meant, you berk," Harry said, but he laughed. "I realise the entire castle knows we're together, but honestly, our students don't need the visual."

"Oh, fine." Draco rose from the bed to find his clothes, and Harry followed.

"I can't believe you used to fantasise about having me sneak into your room, tie you up, and suck you off." Harry shrugged into his shirt and began to button it. "Was that just when we returned for our eighth year, or did it start before then?"

"Seeing as we pretty much hated each other and were fairly absorbed with a noseless madman for most of our school years, it's safe to say I wasn't thinking all that much about your relationship with my dick back then," Draco replied. He paused. "But after we became friends, let's just say you were the one who made me realise I was bi."

Harry laughed. "I'll drink to that. Though I have to say, I'm fairly sure both our lives would've been greatly improved if we'd just worked it out and snogged each other senseless at some point."

"Whatever, Potter. Feel free to keep dreaming. You know that never would've worked."

When they were both dressed, Harry pulled Draco into a long, tender kiss. He drew back and said, "Next time, I get to pick the fantasy."

Draco groaned. "That means fucking in the Quidditch showers." He held up a hand. "I absolutely do not want to think about how many other people have wanked or had sex in there." He shuddered.

"It's not even the real Quidditch showers, and I promise to let you scourgify everything twice before we fuck," Harry replied, reaching around to place a hand on Draco's waist. "I definitely want to pretend I'm getting this"—he lowered his hand and gave Draco's arse a firm squeeze—"as my reward for catching the snitch."

"As if you could still—"

Harry cut Draco off with another kiss. "My fantasy, remember?"

"Fine."

Draco relaxed his posture, and his eyes softened. Harry cupped his cheek, and they let their actions reflect the depth of feelings that went far beyond the fantasies they'd been acting out. He scooped his invisibility cloak off the floor and opened the door. They didn't bother to be quiet this time as Draco followed Harry through the illusory dormitory. Together, they exited the Room of Requirement, and hand in hand, they walked back to their shared living quarters.


End file.
